Rock
'''Rock & Roll Preschool '''is the 53rd Wiggles album which was released in Australia on February 6, 2015 by ABC Music. Distributed by Universal Music Group. It nominated the 2015 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album but lost to former Wiggle Sam Moran's Play Along with Sam's BOO!. Song List #Introduction to Rock & Roll Preschool #Rock & Roll Preschool (ft. Lou Diamond Phillips) #That's the Sound of Rock & Roll #Introduction to Henry Likes Water #Henry Likes Water #Introduction to I Went to the Library #I Went to the Library #Introduction to Dance With Emma #Dance with Emma #Introduction to Jess's Song #Jess's Song #Introduction to Two Polite Elvises #Two Polite Elvises #Introduction to Mr Wardrobe #Mr Wardrobe (ft. David Campbell) #Introduction to Balla Balla Bambina #Balla Balla Bambina #Introduction to It's a Tickle Party #It's a Tickle Party #Introduction to Ballerina, Ballerina #Ballerina, Ballerina #Introduction to Ukulele Rock #Ukulele Rock (ft. Robert Rakete) #Introduction to Broccoli Bunch #Broccoli Bunch #The Story of Emma's Glasses #Introduction to Wake Up! #Wake Up! #Introduction to Melbourne Amore #Melbourne Amore #Introduction to Riding My Bike #Riding My Bike #Goomy Galah #Introduction to It's Okay to Cry #It's Okay to Cry #You Got the Drop #Gooey, Gooey, Splidgy, Splodge, Splodge #Introduction to I Want a Leather Jacket #I Want a Leather Jacket #Introduction to Irish Stew #Irish Stew Musicians * Main Vocals - David Campbell, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Lou Diamond Phillips, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Robert Rakete and Emma Watkins * Guitars - Anthony Field * Piano, Keyboards and Whistle - Lachlan Gillespie * Drums - Anthony Field and Jae Nelson * Percussion - Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Jae Nelson and Emma Watkins * Bass - Alex Keller * Accordion - Nicolino DiSipo * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Staff * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Music Recorded and Mixed by Alex Keller * "Ukulele Rock" Recorded by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Graphic Design: Daniel Attard * Stills Photography: Aaron Hill Trivia * Dominic Lindsay plays trumpet on this album. * Nicolino DiSipo plays accordion on this album. * Lou Diamond Phillips guest stars in Rock & Roll Preschool, David Campbell guest stars in Mr. Wardrobe, and Robert Rakete guest stars in Ukulele Rock. * Irish Stew is the only song that did not appear on the accompanying DVD, although it did make it on the Wiggle Town DVD. * Henry Likes Water was previously sung in Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TOUR and The Wiggles Big Show!. Melbourne Amore was also previously sung in The Wiggles Meet The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra concert. Gallery RockandRollPreschoolAlbumRecording.jpg|The Wiggles recording the album RockandRollPreschoolAlbumAward.jpg|Album award RockandRollPreschoolFullAlbumCover.jpg|Full cover RockandRollPreschoolAlbum-InsideCover.jpg|Inside cover RockandRollPreschoolAlbum-Disc.jpg|Disc 81gk-bZ+NjL._SL1342_.jpg|Back cover Album Booklet RockandRollPreschoolAlbum-Songlist.jpg|Song List RockandRollPreschoolAlbumBooklet-Page1.jpg|Page 1 RockandRollPreschoolAlbumBooklet-Page2.jpg|Page 2 RockandRollPreschoolAlbumBooklet-Page3.jpg|Page 3 RockandRollPreschoolAlbumBooklet-Page4.jpg|Page 4 RockandRollPreschoolAlbumBooklet-Page5.jpg|Page 5 RockandRollPreschoolAlbumBooklet-Page6.jpg|Page 6 RockandRollPreschoolAlbumBooklet-Page7.jpg|Page 7 RockandRollPreschoolAlbumBooklet-Page8.jpg|Page 8 RockandRollPreschoolAlbumBooklet-Page9.jpg|Page 9 RockandRollPreschoolAlbumBooklet-Page10.jpg|Page 10 RockandRollPreschoolAlbumBooklet-Page11.jpg|Page 11 RockandRollPreschoolAlbumBooklet-Page12.jpg|Page 12 Category:Wiggles albums Category:2015 Category:2015 albums Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album